Letters Through the Storm
by niccoyne12
Summary: A short but sweet fic between Sirius and Remus and the letters they exchange during a rough patch. Happy ending!
1. Sirius

**FORWARD: IM SORRY!! I should have updated ages ago, but with school, work, kids, family etc, I couldn't. This fic has been in my notebook for ages so I decided to upload it. Updates for my Harry/Hermione fic coming soon (I mean it this time). VS&TL should be updated in the next couple of weeks, tops. Thanks for your patience!! No hate mail please.**

* * *

To my one and only love,

I miss you! I can't believe this; we can't even stay under the same roof anymore, because of one stupid mistake! You know I never meant to upset you. I took what you said wrongly, but this still isn't what I wanted. I love you Moony, please come home.

Love,

Padfoot

* * *

**I know, short, but I am uploading all the story in one go, so just clicky the little next button and enjoy the next part! The "chapters" do get longer... slowly. ENJOY!**


	2. Remus

**Authors Note: See I told you I was uploading everything in one go!!**

* * *

Sirius,

I know you took it the wrong way initially, but even after the full explanation, you rejected me. I have to go through this on my own now. I'm sorry but…. I don't know how to finish this. Goodbye Sirius. I loved you.

Remus

* * *

**and the next one...**


	3. Sirius replies

**A/N: part 3...**

* * *

Love,

How can you just cast me off so easily, and everything we have worked for with it? Like hell I'm going to let you go through this alone. I didn't reject you I just needed time to think. I love you Moony, I was going to ask you something later that day, but I was afraid that I would be messed up because of this. Then you left. I can't just let you go Moony; I love you too much, and have loved you for too long. Please come home so we can talk.

Love

Padfoot

* * *

**YOU KNOW THIS BY NOW!**


	4. Remus feels forgiving

**A/N: part 4**

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I have read your letter countless times. I miss you Sirius, but I can't come home, not yet. It's coming Sirius, any day now. I will come home as soon as I am able. It will take the two of us to do this.

Love Always,

Moony

* * *

**Click!**


	5. Sirius has a proposal

**A/N: Part 5**

* * *

Dear Moony,

It's coming? I wish I could be there. Don't forget what we said, it has to be Lily or James, it just feels right. If you pick Peter, I will get Harry involved and that's a promise. As for what I was going to ask you, I never intended to ask it in a letter, but here goes;

Moony, will you marry me?

You don't have to answer straight away, but please think about it.

All my love always,

Sirius

* * *

**Keep reading!!**


	6. Remus relpies with news

**A/N: Part 6 - one more to go!**

* * *

Dear Sirius,

Of course I will! I would love nothing more! I just want to apologize, I never meant to hurt you, and I guess I can partly blame it on the hormones! Thank Merlin that's stopped. It's James love. We have a mini replica of James, right down to the messy hair and bright blue eyes. He is perfectly fine, but he really wasn't all that co-operative. He didn't do anything for the last two hours; I was all on my own. He probably fell asleep. I'm coming home the day after tomorrow. I can't wait to get back into bed with you and love you again. James is awake, feeding time.

I love you,

Moony

Xxx

* * *

**And the last one...!**


	7. Tomorrow we will be together

**A/N: The last one!!**

* * *

Dear Moony,

I know I can't wait to get you back into our bed. We will have to be careful now though, we don't want to wake the baby! You never were all that quiet. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, I have a surprise for you and the baby, I fixed up the side bedroom for him. I can't wait for you to see it. Harry and Draco's wedding is in a few weeks, they want us there. Severus isn't going, he learnt to know when he's not wanted after Goyle and Pansy's wedding. The "Golden Trio featuring Draco Malfoy" (their words not mine) sends their love. Hermione gave birth (again) two days ago; this one looks just like her mother, except for the ginger hair of course. Harry's godfather (as usual). Seriously six children in five years, Ron's been busy! We are going to have to catch up now. Got to go, Draco's here. See you tomorrow love.

Kisses

Padfoot

Xxx

**FIN!!**

* * *

**There you go! A whole fic in one day!! Reviews are appriciated. I should also point out that this was completely un Beta-ed and that is the reason for the crapp grammar!! I hope you enjoyed it though.**


End file.
